maybepossiblysomeday
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: hetalia 100 word drabbles. all pairings. / CERITANYA AKAN DILANJUT DI AKUN 'wristwords'.
1. keep breathing

**peringatan. **super pendek.**  
>disklaimer. <strong>aph © hidekaz himaruya  
><strong>an. **penname baru gua cantik bener aw yeah. and yeah, i suck at drabbles, especially angst drabbles. lawls how do you do angst.

;

maybepossiblysomeday, **you'll be mine**.  
>[i. keep breathing ~ englandliechtenstein.]

;

Langit menarik siang dan jam kakek pun berdentang, membangunkan Liesl dari tidurnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ialah wajah Arthur dengan latar belakang _wallpaper _krim bermotif bunga merah jambu; dan hal pertama yang ia dengar ialah Arthur berbisik, _kau berbaring di sini, dan kau bernapas._

Liesl berguling dan memejamkan mata, lalu menaruh tangannya di depan hidungnya, merasakan udara masuk dan keluar secara bergantian. Begitu konstan hingga ia mungkin bisa tertidur lagi hanya karena mendengar suara napasnya. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Gumaman meninggalkan bibirnya.

_Aku berbaring di sini. Aku bernapas._

Arthur menghela napas dan meninggalkan Liesl sendirian di tempat tidur sambil mengabaikan foto Vash saat kehidupan masih menyala di matanya, yang tergeletak di antara bunga-bunga dan dedaunan kering.

;

**endnotes. **menerima _request_ pair beserta prompt/tema. update setiap sabtu, semacam itu. dan tiap chapter berisi sekitar seratus kata.


	2. ours

**a/n. **idek. untuk Ryuna Ohime. maaf ini abal :B

;

maybepossiblysomeday, **you'll be mine**.  
>[ii. ours ~ americabelarus.]

;

Satu-satunya benda yang mereka miliki hanya sebuah buku kosong, tidak ditulisi dan tidak digambari, tapi toh mereka tetap menjaganya dengan baik karena tampaknya mereka membeli buku itu saat mereka (akhirnya) tidak bertengkar. Hubungan mereka begitu disfungsional, sungguh. Dan hubungan itu telah berakhir di tengah jalan, disaksikan oleh buku mereka.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, mengangguk pelan untuk memastikan bahwa ini nyata.

(_Kau sudah putus dengannya. Itu berarti__―__  
><em>_―__bebas!_)

Alfred berjalan ke arah kiri; Natalia berjalan ke arah kanan; buku kosong itu tergeletak di tengah jalan.

Mereka berdua tak pernah melihat ke belakang.  
>(<em>Well<em>, mungkin sekali, hanya untuk mengecek buku mereka.)


	3. no lies, i swear

**a/n. **untuk rucitachi/3plusC. lol i suck at writing crime.

;

maybepossiblysomeday, **you'll be mine.  
><strong>[iii. no lies, i swear ~ romano/belgium.]

;

"Lovino, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Bella, terdengar begitu penasaran.

Lovino mendongak, berkedip pada Bella serta cuciannya, tangannya mencengkeram kemejanya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya... merapikan baju-bajuku."

Bella mengangkat sebelah alis. Dalam keheningan, mulutnya menggumamkan _oh benarkah?_ Tapi kemudian, dia mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum tipis pada Lovino. "Terima kasih, Lovino, sudah membantuku," katanya, sebelum pergi ke ruang cuci. Masih banyak pakaian yang harus dicuci!

Lovino melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam lorong. Tak ada Bella.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari lacinya. Hadiah dari Antonio. _Untuk perlindungan diri sendiri_, kata Antonio, mudah seperti senyum.

Lovino penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Bella jika dia menggunakan pistol ini untuk membunuh adik kembarnya sendiri.


	4. hujan

**jumlah kata. **101.  
><strong>an. **untuk kak ichi. MAAF YA INI GAK SESUAI PROMPT YANG DIKASIH OTL DAN GAGAL OTLOTLOTL oh btw, hai jakarta; hei owl city BDD

;

maybepossiblysomeday, **you'll be mine.  
><strong>[iv. hujan ~ america/vietnam.]

;

Tangan mereka terjalin di bawah meja, tak menyentuh cangkir-cangkir kopi yang menatap hujan turun menghujam tanah. Mereka menatap sama lain, mencari sesuatu yang terkurung dalam dinding otak.

"Kau memikirkannya?" tanya Vietnam.

America mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

America tersenyum tipis sebelum mencium pipinya dan meninggalkan jaket. "Supaya tidak kedinginan," kata America, matanya terlihat sendu. Vietnam meninju lengannya dan berkata dasar bodoh, tapi toh ia memakai jaketnya, merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti kulit dan hati.

Thailand datang lima menit kemudian, duduk di hadapan Vietnam, dan bertanya: "Jaket itu punya siapa?"

"Seseorang yang pernah kukenal," kata Vietnam, melihat America sedang mengejar Belarus di bawah hujan.


	5. mister grumpy

**jumlah kata. **141**  
>an. **gua mengabaikan rikues orz tapi tapi iceland/taiwan itu epik ;w; dan lol ini gagal o/

;

maybepossiblysomeday, **you'll be mine.  
><strong>[v. mister grumpy ~ iceland/taiwan.]

;

Pada hari Senin, jam lima sore, Iceland bermain dengan Mr. Puffin.

Atau, seharusnya begitu.

Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan cengir lebar dan matanya berkilau terang – dan itu, Iceland pikir, membuatnya membunuh Taiwan karena telah mengganggu jam bermainnya bersama Mr. Puffin.

Tentu saja kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi di dalam kepalanya.

Tapi toh.

;

"Taiwan, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Bermain dengan hewan peliharaanmu, tentu saja. Kenapa? Apa kau berpikir aku datang ke sini untuk melihatmu?"

"Mr. Puffin itu sahabatku! Dan kau terlalu sering menonton drama Korea!"

"Dipaksa lebih tepatnya."

"Lalu, kenapa―"

"Aku _mau _main sama Puffin, bukan sama panda atau anjing."

Iceland mendengus dan mengamati Taiwan kala gadis itu memberi makan Mr. Puffin.

;

"Tidak ada bunga di rambutmu."

Taiwan berkedip. "Kau menyadarinya? Aneh."

"Apanya?"

"Itu berarti kau memerhatikanku. Eh, apa itu karena Puffin atau―?"

"Jangan memanggilnya Puffin!" teriaknya, kedua pipi memerah.

Taiwan hanya bisa menyeringai.


	6. what a pretty garden

**jumlah kata. **119.**  
>an. **untuk wafa sayang c: lolwhutisthisicantevenlol. meminjam setting fic **Lotus **karya **high improbabilty. **ooc~

;

maybepossiblysomeday, **you'll be mine.  
><strong>[vi. what a pretty garden ~ thailand/vietnam.]

;

"Kau mengerjakan semua ini sendirian?" tanya Thailand, biji obsidian mengamati taman luas penuh bunga-bunga warna-warni. Ada yang mekar dan ada juga yang kuncup. Tapi semuanya terlihat hidup dan menenangkan hati, menginspirasi. Thailand menoleh. "Tamanmu terlihat sangat cantik. Kerja yang bagus."

Vietnam tertawa. "Ini bukan hanya kerja kerasku, kau tahu? Mereka juga bekerja keras untuk hidup di dunia ini," katanya, membelai lembut bunga _golden shower _pemberian Thailand. "Dan bungamu cantik sekali."

"Aku tahu," balas Thailand. "Tapi tidak secantik kebebasan yang kauberikan pada bunga-bunga itu." Thailand berkedip dan tersenyum tipis, ada sesuatu yang mencerahkan manik matanya. "Tidak secantik perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkan kemerdekaan."

Vietnam mengerjapkan matanya, menganga. Thailand hanya menjentik dahi Vietnam dan meninggalkannya dengan kata-kata: "Berikan kebebasan untuk bungaku juga, ya?"

;

**a/n2. **uh, untuk mengerti drabble ini, baca fic yang gua sebut di atas ya orz dan yey ~ooc oTL


	7. haunted

**jumlah kata. **100**  
>an. **stres ga pegang laptop. untuk yuka C: maaf ya jadi supernatural gitu orz gua hapus aja judulnya :C

;**  
>[vii. haunted ~ japantaiwan.]**

;

"Mei, apa kau percaya pada hantu?"

"Tidak, Kak. Tapi aku percaya dihantui."

;

Di hari pemakaman Kiku Honda, hujan tidak turun.

Keluarga Kiku berdiri di sampingnya, menatap peti itu turun ke dalam liang sempit dalam kesedihan. Pendeta mulai mengumandangkan khotbah sementara Mei membaca ukiran di batu nisan. _Someone who deserved to live longer_. Mei setuju dengan ukiran itu.

(tapi kemudian tidak lagi.)

;

Setelah kematian Kiku karena ada peluru bersarang di jantungnya, Mei duduk di dekat jendela setiap hari setelah matahari tenggelam. Telinganya mengabaikan teriakan kakak-kakaknya. Ia tak akan bergerak dari tempat itu sampai ada wajah Kiku di jendelanya, menghantuinya.


	8. even better at friendship

**jumlah kata. **123

**a/n. **diadaptasi dari ffmini. AUSHUNG BUAT DIRIKU. YEY.

;

**[viii. even better at friendship ~ austria/hungary.]**

;

Ada suara ketukan di pintu. Austria membuka pintu dengan lesu – dan wajahnya terlihat lebih lesu ketika mengetahui Hungary berada di depan rumahnya, di tangannya ada pai labu dan _blueberry muffin. _Ironis melihat Hungary membawa makanan favoritnya kepadanya dua hari setelah hari perceraian mereka.

"Hai, Roderich. Um, aku hanya datang untuk membawa ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan makanan itu pada Roderich.

"Ok. Baiklah…"

"Dan, um, meskipun status kita sudah jadi mantan suami-istri, kita masih berteman bukan? Melihat keadaan masing-masing?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku ingin kita berteman. Seperti dulu. Apa kau mau menjadi temanku?"

Austria menatap uluran tangan itu dengan lemas. Ia tak pernah menyangka perceraian ini begitu merugikan. Tapi toh.

"Ya. Aku rasa begitu."

Daripada menjadi musuh, menjadi teman lebih baik. Benar 'kan?


	9. only if for a night

**jumlah kata. **101**  
>an. **setting tahun 1944, saat Hungary didapati berkhianat pada blok axis.

;

**[ix. only if for a night ~ prussia/hungary.]**

;

Prussia masuk ke kamarnya dan tiba-tiba menciumnya keras dan lama, tangannya menggerayangi leher Hungary, jari-jarinya terselip di antara rambut cokelatnya. Hungary membalas ciumannya sambil melirik sekilas telegram yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya, kusut akibat diremas kuat-kuat. Sekilas terlihat kalimat berisi pengkhianatan seorang Hungary terhadap blok Axis, yang ternyata terlibat dalam konferensi rahasia dengan blok sekutu. Dia pun menutup matanya dan mengingat kembali wajah kecil Prussia, penuh akan narsisme tanpa kelelahan.

"Kau membenciku," kata Prussia, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Mungkin," kata Hungary. "Mungkin tidak."

"Kau membenciku dan aku membencimu, seharusnya begitu," kata Prussia, lalu menciumnya lagi. "Tapi, biarkan aku tidak membencimu hari ini."


	10. chocolate

**jumlah kata. **107  
><strong>an. **untuk mbak **yoriko **dan kak **sylvi **OUO INI UDAH (SEDIKIT) FLUFF YA OOC YA JELEK YA OTL

;

**[x. chocolate ~ russia/belarus.]**

;

Natalia duduk di sampingnya dan memasukkan sebatang cokelat ke mulutnya. Ivan mengangkat sebelah alis seraya lidahnya mengecap rasa pahit; dan ia menyukainya, rasa pahit itu. Sejak dulu, Ivan menyukai cokelat pahit karena, sungguh, tak ada yang _bisa_ menyaingi senyum manisnya.

"Ini hari Valentine, jadi aku membuat cokelat untuk Kakak," kata Natalia.

Ivan memandang wajah datar adiknya sekaligus sedikit sinar yang menyala di matanya, dan itu membuat sang kakak takut. Ada sesuatu yang mungkin―pasti―diinginkannya. Ivan pun menggigil tanpa kemauan.

"Lagipula, aku sudah tahu selera Kakak seperti apa, jadi aku bisa menikah dengan Kakak, benar 'kan? Ayo menikah!"

Dan sepotong kecil cokelat pahit pemberian Natalia pun tersangkut di tenggorokannya.


	11. courageous boy

**jumlah kata. **125**  
>an. **buat **orangemangoes **3 buat spabel lagi ya~ ouo maaf ya spabel-ku juga super-gay orz

;

**[xi. courageus boy ~ spain/belgium.]**

;

Belgium melihatnya berlari mengepakkan tangannya di bawah langit biru dan pepohonan hijau seakan ia menjadi seorang elang yang menunjukkan kemampuannya terbang di medan yang sulit. Belgium tak keberatan kalau Spain ingin menunjukkan kekuatannya di tempat ini, tapi jangan sampai Spain terluka atau Belgium akan khawatir selama seminggu penuh (dan mungkin meninjunya).

Spain berhenti berlari, memandang Belgium, dan menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Belgium membalas lambaian itu.

"Bagaimana tadi? Keren?"

"Kekanak-kanakan," jawab Belgium. "Tapi, kau terlihat sangat hidup."

Spain nyengir. "Tentu saja! Aku harus hidup untuk memenangkan perang ini, kau tahu?"

Belgium tak menjawab, hanya menggumamkan doa agar darah tak mengotori sinar cerah dan cantik yang menguar dari dua permata itu karena perang, lalu tersenyum dan mengajak Spain pulang. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Spain.


End file.
